teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Mastered Super Saiyan Blanco Junior vs Ultra Final Super Saiyan Infinite Geku
Junior laughs and remains his MSSB form Geku steals all the energy from Gohan, Trunks and Kazi to become a Ultra Final Super Saiyan Infinite And then the fight begins Geku and Junior stand face to face to each other “ So are you wanna make a move or stare into my eyes” Geku Said “ I dunno you’re Doing it too “ Junior Said “ Oh you beautiful saiyan bastard just punch me already” Geku Said Junior And Geku engage each other in combat with both of them dealing heavy blows Junior catches Geku’s punch and throws him away Geku recovers and charges at Junior But Junior blocks all of his attacks and kicks Geku away , But Geku once again gets back on his feet and punches and kicks Junior which sends him flying but Junior stops himself in midair before he can touch the ground Junior then elbows Geku but he retaliates by a headbutt Junior and Geku continue their epic clash by moving at supersonic speeds Junior kicks Geku in the back , moves behind Geku and punches him but Geku blocks it with a kick Geku attempts to hit Junior with a punch but Junior moves away , causing Geku to punch the ground both combatants kick each other in the face Geku tries another punch , but Junior ducks and double kicks Geku into the air Junior and Geku resume their fight Junior then pummels Geku for a bit and sends a devasting heavy punch to the face that sends Geku to the ground and hits a cliffside. Geku punches Junior, sending him through 2 plateus. Geku knees him but Junior counters this by kneeing him back and punching him in the gut and face then Junior throws a powerful punch that sends him through 9 plateaus “ Damnit he’s strong even when i’ve Absorbed this much power i’m Not strong enough Bullshit!” Geku Said " I also know when to bluff. " Geku kneed him and then threw him into space, then bringing him back down. Junior then counters this back punching and kicking him through a planet Geku comes back crashing down at Junior and hits him with a headbutt “ Nice little maneuver but it was also something You should’ve regret” Junior Said Geku fires a death beam at Junior, Who dodges it by ducking Junior dodges another death beam Junior fires a blast at Geku , who groans as he gets knocked back . Junior fires another blast ( Shows Geku rolling to evade the oncoming blasts ) Junior then teleports And reappears behind Geku and kicks him into a wall Geku gets back up and then Junior kicks him in the face Geku tries punching Junior but Junior grabs his arm Geku then tries to punch Junior with his other arm but then Junior grabs his other arm and twists them behind his back , causing Geku to scream in pain then Junior does a Roundhouse kick sending Geku away and making him cough up blood after geku attempts to hit Junior, he blocks, then counterattacks by giving him a powerful relentless barrage of kicks and punches , before punching Geku into the air and before pummeling him mercilessly down into the ground. Geku kneed Junior, causing him to cough blood, but not before breaking his ribcage. Geku said " You're supposed to be more resilant! " Geku punched him through the heart. Geku crushed it, and fired a Fake Blast. Junior survived, but on the ground. Ranch saw Junior on the ground and went to hit Geku. Geku punched Ranch, instantly causing her to collapse, much to Junior's shock. Junior was furious. Junior powered Up . Geku was suprised, and used kaioken x100. They were on fair ground. “ YOU PUNCHED MY RANCH!!!!!!” Junior Said “ Now we’re even” Geku Said Junior Punches Geku in the stomach causing him to cough up blood and breaking his rib cage “ Junior you need to control your anger and power “ Geku Said “ Why should I all you’ve done today is be a smug c**t “ Junior said “ I think you went a bit too far on the language” Geku Said” Hey Geku do you except my challenge to fight at a different planet” Junior Said” Yes I do but which planet “ Geku Said “ Planet Nova” Junior Said “ The Fuck is planet nova” Geku Said “ It’s the planet my father was on when he was training to become a Super Saiyan But i’m Pretty sure he knows he’ll always be one step behind Goku. ( At The Lookout) “ Junior is pretty strong no doubt I didn’t stand a chance in the last fight I need to master this form so I can beat him and clear his mind so he can turn back to his original self “ Geku Said “ Aren’t You Junior’s Girlfriend Maybe you could help” Kazi Said “ I’m not his girlfriend i’m just a really close friend of his “ Ranch Said as she blushes “ You know i think you and Junior are becoming more than just friends” Geku Said “ Anyways how are you going to get stronger we shared all of our energy with you what now” Trunks Said “ No gonna lie but Trunks has a point we can’t share anymore energy we’ve given you all of it “ Gohan Said. Geku teleported to Junior, waiting for a fight. Geku said " Come on Jackass. I've been waiting for the tiebreaker all day. " Junior was prepared. Junior rushed at Geku, but he dodged it. Geku charges forward and swings at Junior, Who dodges and swipes at Geku with his tail Geku launches a kikoho at Junior But Junior launches himself out of the ground with a Kamehameha then Junior teleports behind Geku and hits him with a drop kick , launching him into a pile of rocks Geku then breaks out of the rubble “ Hey Geku How about I make a deal I power up to 60% of my power and if you can beat i’ll use 65% “ Junior Said as he powers up and is surrounded by light as Junior descends unto the ground as he was still powering up , which was so intense it could be felt by different universes and dimensions plus planets ( Not Gonna Die Dbz Amv ) Once Junior finished his power up “ It’s been so long since i’ve used 60% of my power it’s a suit that i’ve never had an occasion to wear basically like frieza’s final form “ Junior Said ” Well that power up won’t get you far because I Son Geku have finally become the Legendary Ultra Final Super Saiyan Infnite “ Geku Said “ You see Geku I only deal in facts and here’s a fact : by the end of this you’ll be beaten by me once again because you’ll never ever surpass me even if you did manage to I‘d always find a way to surpass you” Junior Said ( Short pause...) “ Bitch, you jealous of my UFSSI Swagger” Geku Said “ Oh , for fuck’s sake ” Junior Said Geku dashes at Junior and tries to attack him, but Junior dissappears and avoids the attack . Junior then reappears in front of a rock and dodges another attack from Geku . Geku then goes on the offensive and starts attacking Junior rapidly , causing the latter to go on the defensive and then Geku tries to perform a double axe handle on Junior , but he dissappears again